Bottoms Up
by Lady M28
Summary: Rory misses Logan, so does Finn. Set during That's What You Get For Makin' Whoopee. Part 1 of 3 of my Lorelai & Finn trilogy. ONESHOT! COMPLETE!


**AN**: I claim a shipperdom of one - well I have persuaded others - in that I have had this crazy idea that Finn and Lorelai should have hooked up for my personal amusement sometime during the show. Actually this all began when a lj friend of mine, **iolite23**, suggested before the season 6 finale that Finn would make a much better person for Lorelai to have a fling with than Christopher, and well, I agreed. They're kinda my tongue-in-cheek, so wrong, but so right 'ship. If you've read other stories of mine, _Symmetry_ & _Algonquin Escapade _in particular, you know that Finn lusting after Lorelai is a recurring theme in my version of the GGverse, this and what will follow, are just a natural outgrowth of that.

This is the last of the Finn/Lorelai stories I wrote, but GGverse timeline wise it's first, so I'm going ahead and posting it first. When I was looking back through my old stories this is one I had forgotten even existed, haha. But it does, so I'm posting it. It's my least favorite of the three, but I still love all Finn & Lorelai interaction, so I still enjoy it, hope y'all do too.  
This is unbetaed and has only ever existed on my lj, so all errors are mine and mine alone.

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing, please sue me not.

**Bottoms Up**

"So how exactly do we make fried chicken sushi?" Rory asked Lorelai.

"Well, Sookie gave me the vinegared rice," Lorelai pointed to the things laid out on the kitchen table. "Then there's some wrappers, which it says are sea weed, and thus I'm not sure I really want to eat, weed is for smoking, not eating."

"_Mom_!" Rory exclaimed.

"Oh please, it's not like you ever thought I was an angel," Lorelai shot back. "I wasn't you, otherwise there would be no you," she finished, as Rory's phone began to ring.

"Hold that thought," Rory held up her finger, going to answer the call. All that could be heard were a series of, "No…but…I don't….no…no…okay, fine," on Rory's end.

"Um, Finn's invited himself over," Rory shook her head with exasperation, coming back out of her room. "Do you remember him?

"Australian accent, night I picked you up from lock up?" Lorelai asked.

"Yeah, that would be Finn," Rory nodded. "He misses Logan too.

* * *

"I have the classic, sake, and the little birch boxes you're supposed to drink it in. I brought, _Enter the Dragon _and _The Green Hornet_, classic Bruce Lee, figured we could take a shot every time they play the do-doodle-do-doodle-do-do-do music."

"We have _Enter the Dragon_ already," Lorelai deadpanned.

"Well, alrighty, then," Finn grinned. "I wasn't sure if a masterpiece of Kung Foo cinema would be on your agenda. I also have shochu, which is a Japanese distilled liquor, not fermented like sake is. It's supposed to be mixed with something. Then from Korea, I have soju," he continued, pulling bottles out of the bags he had brought. "Those are the only two hard liquors I could find, besides the sake. But I have many an Asian beer for us to sample.

"From Japan, Asahi, Kirin and Suntory. I got the variety pack of each; we can try the various kinds. From the Philippines, San Miguel, I got a half and half dark and light pilsner and lager pack. From Singapore, a lovely lager called Tiger. And finally from Thailand, a nice hoppy lager called Singha," he grinned, proud the selection he'd brought with him. I tried to bring as wide a variety as I could, there's this large liquor warehouse in Hartford where I went."

"Well, we'll definitely be a bit sloshed by the end of the night," Rory giggled. "At least I won't remember that I should be heading to Asia with Logan."

"Exactly, if you can't be with the one you love, you can always be drunk," Finn trilled. "That's my motto."

"The drunk part you always live up to, or down, but who the hell do you love?" Rory laughed.

"Well, there is me," Finn drawled, holding his arms wide, "and who wouldn't love me, I certainly can't resist. But there's also the lovely Rosemary, or whatever latest redhead comes my way. Although, your lovely mother might make me have to revise my preference for redheads. Logan has really opened me up to the delights offered by a gorgeous brunette, though I would never dream of trying to steal his," he grinned.

Lorelai rolled her eyes, and Rory groaned, "If you're going to spend the day hitting on my mother, you're going to be making a quick exit."

"Though we'll happily keep the refreshments you brought," Lorelai chuckled.

"Ahh, I knew you were a woman after my heart from the moment I first spied you…"

"In the police station?" Lorelai queried with an arched brow.

"Don't knock it, true love has been found under much more dire and bizarre circumstances than those," Finn shot back.

"Like what, you and your mirror in the morning?" Rory grinned cheekily.

"I don't think that's fair!" Finn huffed. "I come here bearing gifts of alcoholic beverages and you mock me."

"We mock everything," Lorelai laughed.

"You came here because with him gone I've somehow become your Logan replacement." Rory replied. "You brought beverages because you don't travel without them."

"This is quite true, you do know me well," Finn nodded.

"Yes, you were part of the package when I fell for Logan," Rory returned with a roll of her eyes.

"And don't you ever forget it!" Finn trilled. "Now which Bruce Lee masterpiece are we indulging in first?"

"Actually, you caught us as we were about to start _Breakfast at Tiffany's_," Lorelai informed him.

"I actually prefer, George Peppard, the later years, myself, 'I pity the fooo!" he grinned.

"That wasn't George Peppard," Rory shook her head.

"I know that," Finn shot back. "But he could accessorize like no one else and everyone seemed a little more manly in his presence."

"He was an top notch accessorizer," Lorelai laughed. "I have to give you that. Okay, Rory get the sushi, Finn, you're in charge of the drinks, let's go watch Mickey," she said with a wave toward the living room.

"This place is very festively decorated," Finn said, looking around at the over decorated room, a note of bemusement in his voice.

"Gilmores don't go have measures," Lorelai replied. "I'm trying to get the full Asian experience here.

"Sandra Oh?" he laughed looking up at the poster of Chairman Mao and the actress.

"She's a goddess," Lorelai said, putting in the dvd and heading back to the couch. "Fried chicken sushi?" she asked, offering him a plate.

"If it's as disgusting as it sounds I'm sure it's soon to be a classic," Finn grinned, taking a piece and popping it in his mouth. "Yum," he said, making a face. "I think I need something to wash this down."

"I'm not sure this was such a good movie to pick, I don't think it's going to help," Rory mumbled as the opening credits came on.

"What's wrong," Lorelai asked, concern in her voice.

"The first time Logan and I danced, it was to _Moon River_, I'd forgotten it's the theme song to the movie," Rory replied dejectedly, frowning at the tv screen. "I miss him, stupid London. Why does he have to be a Huntzberger? Why does he have to be the one to take over the family company? Why couldn't Honor? Some outdated, sexist concept of primogenitor, who actually subscribes to that anymore? Even Britain has a queen. Why couldn't he get a little time after he graduated to do what he wanted, not have to do what stupid Mitchum says right away? He doesn't have to be rich; I don't love him for his money. I would still love him if he was poor, then we could go on our trip," she pouted, her bottom lip sticking out.

"Then you wouldn't be able to afford to go to Asia anyway, so that wouldn't solve your problem," Finn pointed out. "Have a drink. If you can't be with Logan, at least you can forget you're supposed to be with him."

"Fine," Rory sulked. "Give me something."

* * *

"…You know what, Mom?" Rory grated. "If you're heartbroken, rent, _An Affair to Remember_, have a good cry, and drown your sorrows in a pint of ice cream. You get a hideously unflattering breakup haircut. You don't _sleep with Dad_!" she finished coldly, then got up and walked out the front door of the house.

The room went silent, Lorelai moving to the front windows to watch Rory's retreating back walk down the street.

"You know, if you wanted to get laid, you could have called me. I would have been more than willing," Finn interjected into the silence after a few minutes, hoping to get a laugh, or some sort of reaction out of Lorelai. "I know I could have shown you a good time."

"Oh, I'm sure that would have been infinitely better," Lorelai deadpanned sarcastically, still starring after Rory's now disappeared figure.

"Well, I wouldn't have been stupid enough to leave a message on an answering machine that anyone could hear," Finn chuckled dryly. "That's what voice mail is for. That way you at least guarantee that it will get to the right person or the right person will ignore you. Either way, it doesn't get to the wrong ears."

"Very true, but that's not my problem, not really," she said, turning away from the window. "She would have found out eventually, it was inevitable. I should have known before I did it it would come back to bite me in the ass."

"And what a lovely ass it is," Finn laughed, causing Lorelai to shoot him a withering stare. "Alrighty, not a lovely ass, or beside the point. Why did you do it? Or should I not bother to ask?"

"You can ask, I don't have to answer," she mumbled. "Actually, I really just wanted to feel something besides crappy," she continued. "I'd felt crappy for months, and it wasn't ever going to end unless I ended it. So I did. Maybe Christopher wasn't the best choice. But he's safe, at least I know him, I didn't go pick up some random guy at a bar. I just waned to feel better."

"Do you?" he questioned.

"No," she whispered, looking like she was about to start crying. "And now Rory's probably not going to forgive me."

"I wouldn't bet on that, she has an infinite ability to forgive, she fell in love with Logan after all, and while he's an angel compared to me, he's a screw up as well," he reasoned. "It just takes her some time to process and get past whatever it is she's dealing with.

"I think we should do the Asian music when they have a character come on screen drinking game, it will get us drunk very fast," he suggested, pulling out the half empty sake bottle, and the other two bottles of clear liquor he had brought with him.

"Is that more or less racist than Mickey Rooney as Mr. Yonioshi in _Breakfast at Tiffany's_?" she asked.

"Honestly, I'm not sure. Though I have never claimed to be politically correct in my pursuit of the perfect state of sustained drunkenness," he laughed. "I will go to great lengths to try to find that state of being. Sometimes it will be socially acceptable, sometimes not. But I will always go the extra mile to get there. Never doubt that."

"Oh, I don't," she replied, coming over to sit next to him.

"Bottoms up," he said, tapping his wooden box against hers, and knocking his shoulder against hers.

"Bottoms up," she sighed.

**FIN**

Reviews are always received with love!


End file.
